


Cold Hands

by lmontyy



Series: EllieDina Week 2021 [1]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort, Cute Little Fic, Day One, ELLIEDINA WEEK, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sexual Content, day one elliedina week!, prompt: ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmontyy/pseuds/lmontyy
Summary: Ellie's patrol couldn't be longer. She couldn't wait to get back to the woman she loved in Jackson. Only Dina could ease the ache Ellie felt for her.ELLIEDINA WEEK, DAY ONEPROMPT: ACHE
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: EllieDina Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188947
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all!!! it's elliedina week time!!!
> 
> this is gonna be a hella busy week! my page is gonna be updated every day this week with a new fic based around the prompts released on tumblr under the blog @elliedina-week! please go check them out for more elliedina week content! thank you to the creators of this and please show them a lot of love. AND DON'T HESITATE TO PARTICIPATE! i'm so excited for the content this week.
> 
> this is my first one-shot in a collection i'm starting on my ao3 page. you can find them all in the series i'll be titling "elliedina week 2021" and perhaps with a cool title based on song lyrics :]. this entire week is gonna be named after john mayer songs, because john mayer? hell yes!
> 
> STAY TUNED TOMORROW FOR A SPOTIFY PLAYLIST LINK THAT I'M MAKING FOR ELLEIDINA WEEK THAT I'M USING TO WRITE MY FICS.
> 
> please enjoy!
> 
> THIS FIC IS INSPIRED BY "SLOW DANCING IN A BURNING ROOM" by JOHN MAYER!

Dustings of snow had only started to line the edges of their roof and their steps when she left that morning. Gentle snowflakes seemed to fall forever around her, brushing past her face and staining her cheeks red. The bitter cold bit at her skin and left tears behind her eyelids. The tips of her fingers had long been numb when Jackson’s gates came into view through thick tree trunks.

She’d lost track of how long she had been out. It had felt like ages since she’d seen her – sometimes, it was hard to last just hours without seeing her. 

She was absolutely aching for her.

Black hair that clashed against the beautiful, white softness of the snow that lined the mountains and the leaves and the homes of Jackson. Eyes dark like the deep clouds above as the snowflakes continued to pile up around her. Freckles dusting across her face like the grass and earth peeking through the sleet that crunched under her boots.

Strong fingers gripped the wood of the rifle tucked under armpit, her other hand gently holding the reins around Shimmer’s neck.. Even with the thick gloves, Ellie could hardly feel the cotton within them. The cold had completely infiltrated her body, chilled her to the very bone, and ripped any feeling away from her fingers, toes, and ears. The chill of the wind seemed to take more and more with every sweep against her skin.

She was so cold, so aching.

But there were the gates – they were there and they were strong and beyond them, _Dina._ Dina was back there. Tucked away in their little home on the edge of the street, just houses down from where Joel’s was – she hadn’t forgotten how insistent he was about her staying close by after vacating the little garage in his backyard.

Shimmer only seemed to pick up the pace as she realized that they were home. Steady trots through the snow turned into valiant gallops that had Ellie holding onto the reins of her horse with a firmness that didn’t seem to slow Shimmer down at all. Her eyes were locked on the gates and there was no stopping the speed the soared from strong, heavy hooves.

_Maybe she misses Dina as much as I do,_ Ellie couldn’t help but jest in the quiet of her own mind as they approached the gate that slowly opened as they arrived. She saw the familiar faces signaling her in with hand waves.

The check-in flew by at inconceivable speed – her only thought was on the woman back at her home, patiently awaiting her return. She wasn’t about to waste a moment of unnecessary time away from her.

Helping Shimmer into her stable, Ellie gave the beauty a long pet on her snout before closing up the door and turning away hastily, listening to the rustle of the hay behind her as Shimmer leaned down to eat – well-deserved nourishment, Ellie knew, smiling to herself as she ran off.

The dull pain in her chest was starting to come to a head, the irrepressible aching need to see Dina burning the very fabric of her soul. There was no more time to waste. Turning in her rifle and her gear, Ellie threw her backpack around her shoulder and quickly ran through the main streets of Jackson, unmoved and unfazed by the beautiful, almost unbelievable scene around her as her mind and body locked on her house a few blocks down the road. She normally took her sweet time walking through the streets of Jackson, taking in the sights of the snowfall, the string lights, the playing children, and bustling town center. It just wasn’t that kind of day.

When that familiar white shape came into view through the frosty fog and the snowflakes that crowded her eyes, Ellie’s feet nearly began moving on their own. Picking up the pace, she made her way through the thick inches of snow that had swallowed her feet and ankles, kicking them free and using force to move herself closer and closer to the house. Her home. Dina.

Still numb from hours of relentless blizzard, Ellie couldn’t feel her fingers as she reached for the knob and turned it, knowing Dina had intentionally left it unlocked – just as she always did when she was expecting Ellie home.

The silence of the inside of the home after she closed the door was ethereal. The pressured wails of the wind mixed with the snow hitting around her ear were enough to make her miss the sound of nothing. Although, it didn’t stay that way for too long.

A light barrage of footsteps came right for her direction, and the face even appeared around the corner of the hallway, Ellie was smiling with warmth at the girl who came running to greet her.

Those blissful, beautiful dark eyes found light green ones almost instantly, their smiles mirroring one another.

“Hey,” Dina’s voice was filled with mirth, but there was that charming tone of relief and ecstasy at seeing Ellie come through the door. Her facade seemed to grow more and more transparent with every passing day Ellie found herself in love with the girl.

“Hey,” Ellie copied back to her, voice breathy and completely ridden with a sense of yearning that had her knees buckling under the pressure.

That was about all of the talk they needed. In seconds, Dina was rushing to break the distance, and Ellie’s mind completely collapsed when their lips collided. The fervency in their kiss and the way their hands found each others’ bodies instantly – they ravaged each other with an unmistakable need, reuniting after what felt like many eternities back to back for Ellie. Dina sent shivers down Ellie’s spine when her tongue brushed a chapped bottom lip.

They pulled away quickly, taking a look at one another with eyes full and swallowed by emotion. There was no describing the way it felt to be this close to Dina. It was warm and welcoming and just so familiar.

Two soft hands traveled from Ellie’s chest where they’d sat down long, thin arms, finally resting in Ellie’s own hands.

Immediately, Dina’s eyes found Ellie’s hands, fingers laced with her own. “Your hands… they’re so cold,” Dina winced as she muttered those heartbreakingly gentle words, taking one of the hands she was holding and bringing it to her lips to place a kiss on the other girl’s skin.

Ellie only chuckled breathily, still taken aback and blinded by desire from their passionate string of kisses. “Yeah…” she could only whisper, that same ache deep in her bones and her bloodstream. She was beyond control.

“Let me help you warm them up,” Dina’s whisper was so sweet, so genuine and full of love and adoration. Behind it, a rich, viscous lust coating her words that ate away at Ellie’s heart little by little.

With those words, Dina squeezed Ellie’s hand in her own, slowly pulling it downward to the warmth between her legs as she pulled them down the hall and toward their room.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh my first prompt is done! i've been working tirelessly trying to get these ready for you guys, so forgive me if one or two is a little late. this is gonna be a busy week on my page. i'm also gonna try and pump out a she-ra one shot or two this week to balance it out!
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave a comment with some feedback – i live for that shit.
> 
> you can follow my tumblr @lmontyy or lmontyy.tumblr.com. there i post updates on my writing, personal stuff, and i spam with mainly the last of us and she-ra content, with the occasional legend of korra and the walking dead game content, as well. :)
> 
> thank you again! looking forward to thoughts on this.
> 
> much love,  
> monty


End file.
